KH: 12:3 In-Between Time
by Flavored Orange
Summary: After Sora was placed into a sleeping pod, they relocated the pod to Disney Castle for Sora's safety. Days after, King Mickey and Yen Sid have assigned Huey, Dewey, & Louie to Guard. Suddenly, the castle is overtaken by heartless and the triplets were flashed worlds way from Disney Castle. Now Huey, Dewey & Louie have to get back to Disney Castle before the heartless gets to Sora.


**A/N : Hello! Again. u . u I decided to cancel my other KH story... The KH Retold thing because I wasn't coming along with it. So I made this story instead. n-n Please read and review. You guys are my Inspiration. **

**Wait! Forgot to Mention. The story will shift between My OC character I use for everything(Nix) To Huey, Dewey and Louie. o .o Each time you see a break line like _ Or whatever, its a shift. o .o D: I'm wasting time. Just read!**

* * *

I woke up.

I found myself in a great white room. There was a bed, a window, and a closet. I stood up. As I stood, I had noticed something. I was wearing a black cloak of some kind. It had some type of close fit on me. I looked down. Black pants, black boots. I looked at my hands. Black gloves. I grew curious. I had no memory of placing these on. I had no memory at all. I peeked inside my cloak to find I was shirtless. Why was I shirtless? I don't know. I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling had a weird symbol pattern. It looked like a guitar, sort of. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I examined the room. There was nothing under the bed, and only a single hanger in the closet. I felt like there was some secret entrance to somewhere. Like in those cartoons where people are in jail. I slightly moved the closet. Nothing behind it. I heard footsteps from the door. I stared at the door. Then at the window. I didn't feel the need to be confronted by some stranger, so I headed towards the window. I looked over the window. I started to have second thoughts. The distance between me and the outside ground seemed endless to my eyes. I still heard footsteps. They became louder by the second. I climbed onto the window ledge and sat. What was I doing? My body wouldn't listen to me. Just then I heard the footsteps increase dramatically in volume. I took no chances. I leaped from the window ledge. I felt the air press against me as i fell. I eventually landed on my feet, but within half a second I fell over. I quickly stood. I felt rather weak after the fall, but I didn't let it bother me. I looked behind me. The rather large castle I fell from stood there. In front of me, was a black gate. I immediately opened the gate, and left.

* * *

Huey Dewey and Louie all sat within Disney Castle, watching Sora. After all, they were given the duty to protect Sora in his slumber. He was in the sleeping pod. Huey was asleep on Dewey, and Dewey was asleep on Louie. After two-to-three hours, Louie finally woke up. His eyes blinked a few times before realizing Huey and Dewey was on top of him. "Wake up you two!" He shouted. He managed to wiggle himself from under the pile. Huey and Dewey fell over. Huey jumped up. "Hey!" He shouted. "What'cha do that for?" Dewey remained on the ground. Louie kicked Dewey in his reproductive parts. Dewey quickly awoke. "Get up ya' dumbo!" Louie shouted. Dewey stood, but wobbled of into a corner. "My shift is up, Huey it's your turn." Huey was flabbergasted. "N-no way! I did it last time! It's Dewey's turn!" They both stared at Dewey. "Fine..." Dewey Muttered. Moments past. Huey and Louie were asleep on each other. Dewey was sitting in Yen Sid's chair, playing with a snow-globe. The place began to shake, and Dewey dropped the snow-globe, waking the other two up. "Quit makin' noise Dewey!" Screamed Huey. Louie pulled himself free from under Huey. "Look what you did screwball! You shook the place!" Shouted Louie. "It wasn't me!" He protested. Dark circles began to form from the ground and ceilings. Dark creatures rose from them. All three ducks flew back. "Heartless!" Screamed Dewey. "Throw books at em'!" Screamed Huey. All three of them began chucking books off of the bookshelves, at the heartless. The heartless just stood there. "It's not workin'!" Screamed Dewey. The heartless drew closer. Suddenly, Sora's keyblade, materialized within Dewey's hands. "Its a keyblade!" Huey shouted. "Fight Dewey Fight!" Dewey took position like Sora would. Suddenly, A sword and shield appeared in Louie's hands, and A red Wizard Hat appeared on Huey's head. They were all in shock. As the heartless drew closer, the ducks took position. They ran towards the heartless and attacked them. Slashing a heartless with the keyblade, a bright light formed. Huey, Dewey, and Louie disappeared.

**A/N: And That Be The First Chapter! :3 PLEASE REVIEW D: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


End file.
